


darling i was made for loving you

by tomazalghul



Series: Dinahsiren Week 2020! [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Day One, Dinahsiren Week, Dinahsirenweek2020, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Online Friends, Then they met irl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: Dinah and Laurel are best friends online and they finally decide to meet each other in person.———————For Dinahsiren week: Day One; First Meetings
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Series: Dinahsiren Week 2020! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758577
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	darling i was made for loving you

**Author's Note:**

> So first off I wanna thank @SuperStitious18 for coming up with Dinahsiren Week! I’ve been so excited to do this and it got me back into wanting to write, so here I am! I really hope you all enjoy this and I had a lot of fun writing this one! I hope you all are staying safe, happy, and healthy! Let me know what you think of this!! Can’t wait for the rest of the days!

_ “You getting close?”  _ Laurel typed into her phone, nervously sending a message to the amazing woman she was meeting for the first time today.

Laurel saw the little bubbles pop up and felt her heart flutter. She didn’t know why it had that effect on her, it’s happened multiple times, but the thought that she was actually seeing her today made her heart flutter even more so and made her extremely nervous. 

_ “I’m five minutes away from you. I can’t wait to see your beautiful face in person.”  _ The recipient sent back with a winky face at the end of the message, causing a huge smile to cross Laurel’s face.

The person in question was @hivedinah, aka Dinah Drake. The woman who started messaging Laurel two years ago on Twitter. Laurel had been on social media for a while at that point, but she had always avoided talking to people. Mostly due to the fact that most people were creeps and she had no interest in actually getting to know anyone. She was perfectly content with her real life and she already had real life friends, so why’d she need any online friends?

Laurel used to think that way, until the day she got the message from Dinah. They ran in similar fandoms, mostly Beyoncé and video games they were both interested in, but they also had other similar interests. Something Laurel came to find out after messaging Dinah for a while. 

The first time Laurel received a message from Dinah, she almost ignored it as she did with all the other messages. All the message read was,  _ “Hey, I’m Dinah!” _ And it wasn’t too different from other messages she got. So Laurel chose to ignore it for a while, until later that day the fandom they were both in was going around and posting selfies of themselves to introduce themselves to everyone. Dinah decided to post a selfie herself and Laurel had an immediate gay panic seeing the photo. The first thought through her mind was, ‘Holy fuck, this woman is hot!’ 

Laurel rarely commented on other people’s content, but she decided to make a bold move and comment on Dinah’s photo. It shocked a lot of her followers, due to the fact of them knowing Laurel never interacted with anyone. The thing that Laurel commented was,  _ “Wow.”  _ Accompaning some gay memes expressing that she was clearly dying and having a gay panic.

After sending that, Laurel went on about the rest of her day as she normally would. She went to the bar, hooked up with someone, and later that night after sleeping with someone, she opened her phone to see that she got another direct message from Dinah. The message was her sending Laurel’s own tweet and saying,  _ “So this is the reaction I got from you huh? You think I’m hot?” _ Laurel could tell there was a teasing tone to that and she used a winky face at the end of that message too.

Laurel decided to write back and say,  _ “Got a problem with that?”  _ She didn’t know if it came off as harsh or anything, but she wasn’t going to be ashamed with what she sent. Of course she thought this woman was hot. She was extremely hot and it was part of the reason why Laurel had to go find someone to sleep with.

Laurel noticed that Dinah ended up typing back quickly saying,  _ “Not at all sweetie. I’m just surprised you even commented on it, let alone write me back. You know people see you as the fandom bitch because you never interact with anyone?” _

Laurel rolled her eyes at that and knew that people thought that about her. She didn’t really care about what others thought of her, she just let people believe what they wanted to believe. She wrote back to Dinah,  _ “Then why’d you send a message to me if I’m the fandom bitch?” _

Dinah wrote back in less than a minute,  _ “Because I don’t believe that is true for a second and I would like to get to know you. It wouldn’t kill you to talk to one person, would it?” _

Laurel knew that she could’ve just brushed it off and told her to fuck off, but there was something about her that made Laurel write back to her,  _ “I suppose it wouldn’t. Okay, what do you want to know?” _

After that, they ended up staying up until late getting to know things about the other. They quickly found out how old the other was, where they were from, what kind of things they were both into, and stuff like that. By the end of the first month, Laurel began looking forward to messaging Dinah during all hours of the day. She really enjoyed talking to her and she made her laugh. It also didn’t hurt that Dinah sent her pictures and she got to see her beautiful face everyday. It certainly brightened her days when she was down and whenever she needed a quick pick me up, she would look at pictures of her smiling.

Her sister Sara started to begin questioning her about who she was talking to, surprised that she was quickly gaining an internet friend. Sara teased her constantly about her internet girlfriend, which Laurel rolled her eyes at. They were friends and that was all.

At least that’s what Laurel thought until she found herself quickly catching feelings for the other girl. She found herself constantly thinking about her, wondering how it would be to meet her, how it would feel to have her lips against her own. She knew even more that she was catching feelings because she had stopped seeing other people, feeling that she wasn’t being fair to them if she was thinking about somebody else the whole time. Which is exactly what happened the last time she slept with someone, she imagined it was Dinah the entire time, even accidentally moaning out her name. It made the entire situation with the person extremely awkward and once she was done, she quickly got dressed and bolted out of there.

Later that night she told Dinah about the entire situation, obviously leaving out the parts that involved her. Dinah teased her about the situation and asked her if she wanted to FaceTime her. Laurel was nervous about that because she had never done it before, but she knew that it would help ease her nerves. That night they stayed up for a while talking to each other as if the other was actually there. Laurel fell asleep with Dinah on FaceTime, letting her voice lull her to sleep.

About a year into talking to Dinah everyday, Laurel knew that she was deeply in love. She’d always thought about her and began saving money to meet up with her someday, knowing that she would never be complete until she actually met her.

Which is how today ended up happening. Laurel saved up enough money and was about to travel to meet Dinah, until Dinah told her that she may have already had the trip to come to her prepared and she was on her way to meet Laurel. Laurel felt her heart drop at that, ecstatic that she was finally meeting this woman in person. 

Laurel patiently waited at the airport for Dinah to arrive, with her sister at her side. Sara insisted on coming along to make sure Dinah wasn’t a serial killer. Laurel rolled her eyes at that, but brushed it off and agreed to let Sara come along. Laurel kept on looking nervously down at her hands, when she felt a hand on her and looked up to see Sara smiling at her, “It’ll be okay. She’s going to love you.”

Laurel nodded at that and let out a shaky breath. She felt her phone buzz and looked at it to see a message from Dinah that read,  _ “I’m about to get off the plane!!!” _

A huge smile crossed Laurel’s face as she knew the time to see Dinah in person was getting close and excited about getting to meet her all over again for the first time. She quickly typed back,  _ “Perfect! Can’t wait!” _

A few minutes passed and Laurel watched as people departed the plane and began walking into the airport to meet up with loved ones or leave to go about their business. Laurel almost gave up hope on actually seeing Dinah, until she saw her dark curly hair come into view and saw the beautiful face she only ever saw on camera.

“Dinah?!” Laurel screamed out, quickly getting Dinah’s attention. Dinah smiled widely at her, causing Laurel’s heart to skip a beat. Dinah ran up to her and as soon as they met up, Dinah pulled Laurel into a hug, lifting her off the ground as she hugged her. 

Laurel tightened her hold on Dinah, bringing her hand up to her curls to feel at the hair that she had longed to touch. Laurel breathed in Dinah’s scent and smiled at that. She smelt really good and Laurel couldn’t believe she was actually here.

“Laurel. Oh my god, I am so happy to be here.” Dinah whispered into her ear, not ready to let go of her.

“I am so happy that you are here. I never thought this would happen, but here we are.” Laurel regarded, regrettably pulling back from the hug to look at Dinah who had tears in her eyes. Laurel brought her hand up to wipe at the tears.

Dinah let out a light laugh and it was the most beautiful sound Laurel thought she’d ever heard, besides Dinah singing, “Here we are. God I am so happy to see you. You’re even more beautiful in person.” Dinah commented, bringing her hand up to caress Laurel’s cheek.

Laurel blushed at the comment and smiled sweetly at Dinah, “Me? Have you seen yourself? You’re a literal goddess.”

Dinah laughed at that and sniffed back her tears. Dinah looked behind Laurel and waved at Sara once she recognized she was there. Laurel forgot for a second that Sara was even there. It was almost as if the entire world was fading into the background the moment she saw Dinah. Dinah used the hand that wasn’t caressing Laurel’s cheek to hold onto her hand and smiled, “We should get going.”

Laurel nodded at that and they began to walk towards Sara, still holding hands. Sara was smirking at them, but didn’t say anything and instead shook Dinah’s free hand and began to lead them outside towards the car.

During the entire car ride, Dinah and Laurel caught up on things that happened and continued to hold hands the entire time. Laurel felt that her heart was going to jump out of her chest, but composed herself to not make a fool out of herself in front of Dinah. She didn’t need to ruin things between them by doing something as stupid as revealing her true feelings, so she instead kept them inside and listened to what Dinah was telling her.

____________________________________________________________________

Later that night after her and Dinah spent the entire day together, except for the parts where she let Dinah meet the rest of her family, they both made their way to the cabin that they were going to be staying at together. Once they reached the cabin, they were both extremely tired from the day's events and were ready for bed.

There was only one bed, but they agreed to go on ahead and share a bed. Dinah commented that they were both adults so it would be fine. Except for the fact that Laurel was madly in love with her and she didn’t know how sharing a bed with her would play out. 

They reached the bedroom and Dinah began to undress, causing Laurel to quickly avert her gaze, “Geez D, a little warning next time?”

“Are you sure this isn’t something you want to see?” Dinah teased. Laurel was pretty sure there was a smirk on her face as she said that, “I mean if I can recall darling, you’re the one who was gay panicking over my selfies the first time you interacted with me.”

Laurel knew that logically, but she didn’t understand how Dinah would be okay with her seeing her. She also can’t believe Dinah remembered that so she decided to comment on it, still not looking at her, “You remember that?”

“How could I forget? It was the first time ever talking to you. It’s still fresh in my mind as if it happened yesterday.”

Laurel should’ve figured Dinah wouldn’t have forgotten that. Dinah wasn’t the type to forget things and she had quite the memory. Laurel sucked in a breath, “I just don’t want you to think I’m being a creep.”

Laurel stood there, still facing away from Dinah when she felt a presence creep behind her and a warm hand touch her shoulder. She held in a breath as she felt Dinah’s breath touch her ear as she said, “I wouldn’t have done it if I wasn’t comfortable with you, Laur.”

Laurel closed her eyes at the sensation and turned around to meet Dinah’s gaze. She let her eyes drift down, seeing that Dinah was still shirtless, except for her bra. She was truly beautiful and Laurel couldn’t believe Dinah was letting her see her like this. Laurel brought her hand to Dinah’s abdomen, feeling at her abs. She had to restrain herself from letting out a groan at the feel of them. She looked up to meet Dinah’s gaze again, seeing her give her the softest smile. 

“You okay?” Dinah quietly asked as she brought her hand up to Laurel’s cheek.

Laurel closed her eyes at the feeling, but quickly nodded her head, “You’re just so beautiful.”

“You think so, huh?” Dinah teased with a smirk. 

Laurel opened her eyes and was feeling overwhelmed with emotions. She didn’t know what to make of this situation, all she knew was she loved Dinah and it was driving her insane. Laurel let her gaze drop to Dinah’s lips and found herself wanting to oh so desperately kiss her. She found that Dinah did the same thing and Dinah leaned in a little closer, close enough that their lips almost touched.

Laurel wasn’t sure what to do. She wanted to close the distance, but was afraid that Dinah didn’t want this. At least that’s what she thought until Dinah asked, “Can I kiss you?”

Laurel felt her heart skip and quickly nodded in response. That’s all it took for Dinah to close the distance and connect their lips. Laurel sighed into the kiss and brought her hand to tangle it in Dinah’s curls. Dinah put her hands on Laurel’s hips as she softly kissed her. Laurel fell even deeper in love, pouring all of her feelings and want into this kiss. She never thought she would get to kiss Dinah, but here she was, kissing the woman of her dreams.

Dinah ran her tongue across Laurel’s lips to silently ask for permission and once Laurel granted it, she wasted no time pushing her tongue slowly in her mouth, making Laurel feel dizzy at the notion. Laurel moaned at the feeling of it, but quickly pulled back from the kiss. She knew that this would’ve led to them having sex and while she had no problem with that, she couldn’t just have sex with Dinah because Dinah was more than that to her. This was the first time in awhile Laurel had felt this way about a person and she wasn’t about to just make their thing about sex.

“Laur, you okay?” Dinah asked with concern crossing her features, “Did I go too far?”

Laurel felt tears quickly fill her eyes. She wanted to tell Dinah the truth about what she was feeling, but she was scared of losing her forever. The last time Laurel told someone she’d loved them, they left and never came back into her life. She swore ever since then she would never let anyone enter her heart again, but all of that changed with Dinah. 

Dinah brought her hand up to Laurel’s cheek to wipe at her tears, “Baby, what’s wrong?”

Laurel smiled fondly at the pet name and quickly composed herself, sucking in a breath, “Nothing is wrong. Sorry I just got overwhelmed.”

“It’s alright babe. You wanna lie down?” Dinah suggested, motioning towards the bed.

Laurel nodded at that, but quickly pulled Dinah into a hug, “You are the best.”

Dinah smiled as she held onto Laurel tighter, “I want you to be comfortable around me Laur. I love you. I would never want you to feel unsafe around me.”

Laurel shook her head at that, “I could never. I just…..got overwhelmed with emotions.”

“And that’s okay. You want to talk about it?”

Laurel took in a deep breath and nodded her head. She couldn’t keep her feelings inside any longer and pulled back from the hug to sit on the bed, pulling Dinah along with her. Dinah sat besides her, holding onto her hand waiting for Laurel to say what’s on her mind. Laurel looked at Dinah and smiled, “I love you.”

“Well I would certainly hope so. We tell each other that all the time.” Dinah pointed out, tightening her hand around Laurel’s, “What’s wrong with that?”

Laurel shook her head and felt tears threatening to fall, but kept them back, “No D, you don’t get it. I…….”

“You’re in love with me?” Dinah asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Laurel furrowed her brows and looked at Dinah curiously, “How’d you know that?”

Dinah let out a light laugh, “Babe, one night when you FaceTimed me, you were plastered and told me your feelings. I just never brought it up because I was waiting for you to tell me when you were ready.”

Laurel felt herself become more confused, “Why were you waiting for me to tell you?”

“You’re a bit slow babe.”

Laurel thought about it for a second and all that came out was, “Oh.”

Dinah laughed at that and poked her in the side, “Oh? That’s all?! You’re a dork, you know that right?”

Laurel swallowed thickly and met Dinah’s gaze, “Do you….”

“Love you too? Yes. I am very much in love with you.” Dinah finished off what Laurel was thinking.

Laurel let out another small ‘Oh’ and was cut off by Dinah pressing her lips against her own again. Laurel felt like she could cry. For the first time in her life, the person she loved actually loved her back and she couldn’t be happier.

  
  



End file.
